


Teach Him How To Say Goodbye

by TellMyLegacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: As he greets death, One Last Time, Through Alexander's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: Alexander wasn't supposed to be in New Jersey. He wasn't supposed to be facing his enemy, his first friend, with a pistol at hand and glasses in his eyes. He wasn't supposed to say goodbye to his dear Betsey so early on in his life. He wasn't supposed to be aiming at the sky. He wasn't supposed to die.





	

Alexander wasn't supposed to be in New Jersey. He wasn't supposed to be facing his enemy, his first friend, with a pistol at hand and glasses in his eyes. He wasn't supposed to say goodbye to his dear Betsey so early on in his life. He wasn't supposed to be aiming at the sky. He wasn't supposed to die.

Alexander was supposed to be in New York. He was supposed to be lying in the dark while holding his wife's hands. He was supposed to be holding a quill in stained fingers. He was supposed to be writing countless of paradises in the form of words. He was supposed to mend his mistakes. He was supposed to be living his broken life.

And yet, here was Alexander, facing the sky as the clouds rolled by, shakily telling the doctor hurried whispers of secrets, murmurs of a key to the locket of freedom.

The ride across the Hudson was quick, and before Alexander knew it, he was already lying in the bed of his friends house, his dear Eliza and Angelica by his side.

Angelica was weeping rather loudly, he noticed through his half lidded eyes. He was surprised his condition could have such an effect on her. He felt extremely guilty at the satisfaction it brought him, that he had the power to make her like this.

His Eliza was by his side, fanning his feverish face as her dark eyes never once left his own. She was more collected, only a few stray tears running freely down the path of her cheeks. He, too, felt guilty, but this time, for ruining her life even more.

It was always his fault.

He felt the doctor by his other side, pressing cloth after cloth to his bleeding wound, even as Alexander's eyes started to close slowly. He told him, “This is a mortal wound, doctor.”

The doctor merely glanced at him, and continued to try to put a stop to the endless bleeding. Alexander felt his insides churn as he faintly saw outlines of other people, people he had left behind.

His best friend. Laurens, he saw, was leading a battalion of free men, men of color, with a smile on his face. _Tomorrow there’ll be more of us._

His son. Philip was playing the piano with nimble fingers, producing melody after melody. _Un, deux, trois._

His mother. His mother was standing next Philip, a soft smile gracing her features as she looked at her grandson, who looked just like his father. _She was holding me._

His only father. Washington continues to watch the event unfolding with wise eyes, the eyes of a man who has seen far too much. _History has its eyes on you._

_Rise up. Rise up. Rise up._ He heard thousands of voices all around him, willing him to just give in, to just meet those he lost again.

_Eliza_.

She was standing next to him, gripping his hand like it was the only lifeline she had left. Like he was already gone.

Alexander turned to Eliza, smiled painfully, and rasped out, “Eliza, my love.”

"Sh sh,” She shakily murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, and tried to stay, just for a little longer.

But, his eyes trained on the light up ahead, and he quickly chased his freedom like he did so, so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Alexander dying.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
